The Unexpected Letter
by Lady Rosalune
Summary: We've all read Screwtape's letters to Wormwood, but what if we weren't the only ones? What if the "patient" also had a guardian angel who has been reading the letters all this time? And what if she decided to write a letter of her own?


Hey guys. I wrote this as a freshman and the other day decided to share it y'all. It's not great, but I like it. The idea is, what if the "patient" also had a guardian angel who read all of Screwtape's letters. What would she say in a letter to Screwtape? Well, I happen to have a copy of that letter, so I'm sharing it with you. I do not own Screwtape or the Biblical references, but Luna Lucis is mine as are her words. I really hope you enjoy this.

Sincerely,  
Lady Rosalune

* * *

My dear Screwtape,

Allow me to introduce myself: I am Luna Lucis, the guardian angel of your nephew's "patient." You and Wormwood have failed to corrupt him because I protected him. I have sent you this letter to correct the reasoning you have thus far employed in your letters to Wormwood. You see, I have been intercepting your letters since you began corresponding. From this point on, I will show you the future of creation, starting, of course, with the beginning.

The first thing I wish to discuss is the origin of you and yours, viz. the demonic hosts. As you may know, your master, Lucifer, was, at the zenith of his existence, an angel of the highest order. He was a Seraphim with many others under him. But he was not content with his greatness. He deemed it necessary to seek power equaling, or even exceeding, that of the Father of Lights. In his pride, he rebelled. After a cataclysmic battle, Lucifer and those loyal to him were thrown to the depths of Sheol were you dwell still. Though banished from heaven, you fallen angels took it upon yourselves to corrupt and impoverish the Good Lord's creation.

Before I can properly explain the future of your kind, I would like to mention a subject which you brought up in one of your letters: love. Ah, Screwtape, you cannot imagine the beauty of the Lord's love. Each of us has that love ingrained in us. But you have closed your eyes to love. You have chosen to ignore and underestimate the power that has brought about our victory time and again. I will from here attempt to explain that which you will never grasp: the love of the Father of Lights.

You may have heard it said in the course of your duties that "greater love hath no man that this: that he lay down his life for his brother1" and that "God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life.2" These things are true. The Father of Lights truly does love each of the "repulsive hybrids" as you call them. He wants nothing from them save their love and companionship. Because of his love for them, he gives them rules telling how they can protect themselves and live "life in all its fullness.3" That is why he sent his son; to save them from you and impart life unto them.

Now, according to one of your letters, one of us was recorded to have said that when you understand love, the war will be over. This is quite true. If you understood love, you would not fight against it; you would be enveloped by it. As it is, when you and your master come to understand the sheer power of love, the war will indeed be over and every one of you will be thrown into the Lake of Fire. You see, that is the future of all creation: everything that does not turn to the love of God to be saved will be incinerated along with you and your master. Only a remnant will survive to witness the creation of the new earth.

However, that day is still yet to come. For now, all that need concern you is this: through the power of love, we will continue to thwart your plans and endeavors against the Father of the Heavenly Lights until such time as the war ends. No matter what you try, we will be victorious in the end. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts.

Sincerely,

Luna Lucis

Servant of the Most High, Guardian angel, Cherubim of the seventh regiment

1. I John 3:16  
2. John 3:16  
3. John 10:10


End file.
